User talk:GTW-A-Dust
Hey, fellow! Glad to see that I am not the only one from Grand Theft Auto Wiki here. ;) --Legion 22:11, 7 May 2007 (BST) :yeah, welcome to the site A-Dust, and Good work with you're help around the Site. George 20:59, 8 May 2007 (BST) Hi A-Dust - good to see you helping around the place. Although I would just mention a couple of things. We don't need the spoiler tag every time there is a small explanation of who somebody is - it only really needs to be used for big plot extracts. Also, we don't have many (any?) articles about specific missions, so it's a bit pointless linking to them at this stage. Also, here we always refer to the original Grand Theft Auto game as Grand Theft Auto 1 (GTA1) to avoid confusion - this may be technically wrong compared to Wikipedia and perhaps GTAW, but it's a lot simpler (and more consistent) to do it this way. Thanks again for your help - Xenon (?) 23:19, 7 May 2007 (BST) :The thing with lists are that they are made a lot easier using Categories. All pages about characters should be put in Category:Characters, so that page produces a big up-to-date alphabetical list. However, Categories are limited by that too. We are currently in the process of reworking Vehicles in GTA San Andreas to break it into sections (types of cars), which is something we don't do with Category:Vehicles. Also, making loads of subcategories such as "Sports Cars in San Andreas" is too specific and is much more easily done in one page. I don't see any need for one list of all characters, but certainly one per game (Characters in GTA Vice City etc). Because that is only one game at a time, we can afford to put more detail in and even add pictures. Check Template:GTA for links to the pages we use for them. Thanks again - Xenon (?) 23:40, 7 May 2007 (BST) Thanks Hi - I thought I would thank you for all your contributions to GTA Wiki this week, and congratulate you on sussing out our system. You have got the hang of categories (such as Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories) and article structure (bold name etc) really well. It's great to have people around adding loads of content and expanding GTW's horizons. Thanks again, and I hope you're here for the long term :) - Xenon (?) 23:36, 9 May 2007 (BST) A couple of other things - can you please make sure that you do not link in headers . You should just link in the paragraph afterwards (eg "In GTA San Andreas..."). Also, "no known residents" sounds like nobody lives there - you should say "no specific residents" to indicate that we don't know anybody special that lives there. See This also. Thanks - Xenon (?) 18:16, 10 May 2007 (BST) Images Please do not make an image on an article bigger the original uploaded image or else it will appear pixelated. Thanks, and keep up the good work! 47 20:13, 15 May 2007 (BST) Locations Hi - when you're adding in a vehicle, could you just make sure that the names of the cities in the "locations" sections are only bold, instead of a header . See this diff. Thanks - Xenon (?) 15:58, 31 May 2007 (BST) Image Uploads Hey - The problem with the images you have tried to upload is that they contain an ampersand (&) that it doesn't recognise when you go back to it. Upload them with a simpler name. Xenon (?) 22:08, 1 June 2007 (BST) Administrator Hey - since you've been helping out GTW loads, I'm wondering if you fancy a promotion to Administrator? Xenon (?) 20:49, 4 October 2007 (BST) Sounds good. My contributions may slow a bit due Uni, but I'm usually on here a few times a day, so shouldn't be too much of a problem. A-Dust 21:02, 4 October 2007 (BST)